


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fucking, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Messy Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night, and then Severa was a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She wasn't about to let him hold back, especially tonight of all nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Fates, Keaton/any female: knotting - a surprise on their wedding night.

She wasn't a virgin, she'd told him straight up just to set the record straight and so he wouldn't worry about her taking his cock for the first time. The only one she'd ever been with was Gerome and he was pretty "gifted," plus she'd had a few rough trysts with Kjelle. Basically, she figured a Wolfskin cock couldn't be _that_ much different from Gerome or from Kjelle's hands.

She'd figured wrong.

"You're gigantic," she said as his clothes dropped to the floor. "N-not that I can't handle it!" He smirked, eyes raking over her own nude body, lingering at the breasts she was slowly learning not to pout over. Sure, it was bigger than any she'd ever seen, but if she could handle fighting hordes of red-eyed zombies trying to eat her alive, she could handle a gigantic Wolfskin penis. "So don't even think about holding back!"

"Hah, as if I _would_ ," he said, tackling her to the mattress and kissing her, hot and wet and a little sloppy. She drove her tongue into his mouth, hands reaching up to tug his hair and scratch behind his ears, moaning as she felt his thick erection brushing against her slit.

He broke the kiss soon enough and wasted no time, licking and biting every place he could find on her, Selena writhing and squealing with every touch. Her breasts, small but highly sensitive; her belly, her thighs...she spread her legs as wide as she could, and he ducked between them.

"Mm..." She heard him lick his lips, felt his hot breath against her sex. "So wet already...you sure smell good. Let's see if you taste just as nice!" And his mouth was on her pussy, Selena letting out a shriek as his eager tongue lapped her up. She grabbed his hair with one hand, the other rubbing behind his ears. Licking, suckling, his tongue pushing into her core...he'd just started and already she felt like she was going to burst!

" _Gods-!_ Keaton, so good...!" She rocked her hips, pushing herself further onto his mouth; Keaton grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her lower half, almost like he was trying to _drink_ the thick fluids pretty much pouring from her at this point. She felt him grin against her just as his tongue slipped out-

-the scream tore itself from her as she felt the sloppy licks to her clit and the dam burst, overflowing, climax raging through her like a river. And he just kept _going,_ his tongue tormenting her until she had to push at his head so she could _rest_.

It seemed to take forever to come back down, and when she did, Keaton was making a show of licking his lips.

"Mmm...you sure were tasty! Maybe I could just eat you out all night, save the rest for-"

"Don't you dare!" she scolded playfully, getting up to pounce on him. "This is our wedding night and you promised you'd do me good, and I'm not letting you out of that!" She straddled him, rubbing her almost painfully sensitive pussy against his huge cock, and he let out a moan.

"That's my girl." He grabbed her hips, raising his own to rub against her before she felt his tip parting her folds, followed by the thick, hot shaft sliding in, stretching her in ways even Gerome hadn't their first time...it hurt a little, but it mostly felt _good._ Little by little, he kept going until she felt him stop, fully inside her-

-" _Ah!_ " Something _big_ bulged against her and when she wiggled her hips she realized they were locked together. "I thought that only happened when you changed forms...!"

"Surprise." He grinned at her. "And it's not gonna go away until I'm finished...and I can last a _long_ time." She pushed back a little against the bulge, feeling it pushing on her outer lips, near her butt. _So this is the knot he's told me so much about, and he can do it in this form, too...well, this just got even better!_ She leaned forward, gripping his shoulders.

"Bring it."

He gave a huge thrust, and she immediately began to move with him, heat rushing through her. He didn't even _try_ to go slowly, fucking her with every ounce of strength, almost like he _was_ in beast form... _Hmm..._ Already, she was getting Ideas for the next night, or maybe the near future.

But for now, his knot held her tightly in place, rubbing against her with every furious thrust, Selena gasping and shrieking, her hair flying wildly and her juices pouring onto him. She was going to come again, and if he wasn't exaggerating his stamina it wouldn't be the last time tonight!

"Hah...! You're really into this, huh? You can really keep up!" he shouted, reaching up to grab one of her breasts.

"Who do you think I am- _aaah!_ " She tightened around him as she began to come again. "I-I can take it as long as you can give it-!" Harder, faster, deeper until everything was a blur and all she could feel was thick heat inside her, around her...she was _sweaty_ and her hair was a mess and she didn't _care._ She didn't even bother to keep track of how many times she came before his cock pulsed and swelled within her, Keaton letting out a _howl_ as he began to fill her with his thick come. The knot deflated, and Selena fell against his chest, panting.

The first thing she was aware of when they returned was the sticky feeling of his come and her juices pasting them together, and when he shifted to pull out she felt them _spilling_ out of her core.

"I hope you're ready to clean me up," she mock-scolded, too satisfied to be truly annoyed. He yawned a little, pulling her into his arms.

"Too tired, but we can take a bath in the stream first thing tomorrow." And Selena sighed, cuddling close to him. She was too tired to complain about going to bed sticky anyway.

"Thanks." She nuzzled his shoulder, reaching up to scratch behind his ear once more. "Tonight was awesome." He made a happy noise, hugging her closer.

"Good." He tugged the blanket up over them, and Selena slowly fell asleep.

Someday soon, she _would_ talk him into doing her in beast form.


End file.
